SC Agency (Terr Bear version)
by Terr Bear
Summary: The girls and guys have never met each other. Why? Because they're enemies, or maybe they're trying to get some... But will all that change when something goes wrong and they have to work together? Or are they doomed to stay enemies... With benefits? (Terr Bear's version of XxXAmulet AmutoXxX's original FanFic)


_SC Agency_

_(Terr Bear version)_

_*** Original by Girl with Life Full of Anime***_

:-:_Amu's P.O.V_:-:

"What the hell this bitch want now?!" Rima asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Another rare gem, duh, meaning another mission to go on and more work." I answered.

We reached two huge reddish brown double doors with golden handles, ratcheeeet. The boss should really get her shit together and buy some new shit, I might eventually have to get a tetanus shot.

"First!" Utau said as she knocked on the doors. She's always acting like she's hot shit, when she literally is hot shit. The door then opened.

"Hey guuuuuurrrrlls...I'm sending you on another mission, yay! But now you got some competition this time though!" our boss, Nobuko, said. We pretended to be interested...as always!

Because no one cares about this work, we do it for the money, and the bitches. Wait, do we even get paid? Whatever. Plus we'd whoop anybody who gets in our way.

"Yaya wants to know about the new mission!" Yaya cried.

"Oh my god Yaya, shut the fuck up. Quit acting like you know every god damn thing!" she yelled at her. Yaya became quiet with her head down.

"I wanna know about the new mission too!" I said, raising my hand in the air.

"Sure thing, Amu! You girls have to gain a special gem. But it's not gonna be easy, what with that competition." she answered. We raised an eyebrow. I thought she was bullshitting about the competitors just to get us to do the mission. Now we have to take it serious.

"And how do these 'competitors' look like exactly?" I asked.

"Watch this, I just downloaded this new app to my phone," Nobuko grinned and pressed something on her phone. "It's called Stalker Status!"

Five holograms showed up in front of us.

Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Midnight blue hair, azure eyes and a light tan.

Weapon: Claws

Main attack: Slit Cunt

Movement(s): He's as sneaky as an alley cat. Reflexes similar too.

Name: Souma Kūkai

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Reddish brown hair, green eyes and tan.

Weapon: Soccer ball that appears out of nowhere and follows the target.

Main attack: Golden Victory Shoot

Movement(s): Uses a rocket board to get away from enemies.

Name: Hotori Tadase

Age: 16

Gender: Shota

Appearance: Platinum blonde hair, magenta-red eyes and fair skin.

Weapon: Golden King Rod. #IfyYouKnowWhatIMean

Main attack: Platinum Shower #BetterThanAGoldenShowerIfYouKnowWhatIMean

Movement(s): Can charm a girl with a sparkle attack.

Name: Fujisaki Nagihiko

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: Purplish blue hair that reaches his waist, chestnut eyes and a light tan.

Weapon: Headphones when male.

Main attack: Blasting J Pop in your ears.

Movement(s): Fast and athletic. One minute he's there, the other you're down on the floor.

Name: Sanjo Kairi

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: Forest green hair, cyan blue eyes and fair skin.

Weapon: Swords.

Main attack: Dancing Samurai

Movements: Can trick you easily by being mature and saying words of knowledge. Very fast.

"The boy's in front of you is the one you're gonna be focusing on." Nobuko stated. I looked at her mouth dropped. I didn't have one. I had two!

"Hold the fuck up! Why the hell do I have two?! I ain't trying to get no DP! Well…." I shouted and asked her at the same time. She simply chuckled.

"Because one of them always makes the other a look out for suspicious people. They're a team. Maybe even more… Mmmmmmmm… Now off you go! You're mission starts in an hour!" she answered. I stormed off. I may be the leader of this group but seriously! We then went to our own rooms and started changing into our suits.

Damnit, I had to look Utau's big-chest and Yaya's no chest…

:-:_Somewhere in the Forest_:-:

:-:_Ikuto's P.O.V_:-:

Did I hear this nigga right? He wants us to go on another mission?! We've been working for this guy since we were 6! 6 MAN 6! Do you know how many birthday parties I had to miss?! He hasn't even told us his name! He prefers to be called Master. And the way he looks at us….

"Mmmmm, hey boys." he said, licking his lip, "These are your competition for the mission.."

He pressed something on his phone, causing a hologram of four girls to appear in front of us.

Name: Hinamori Amu

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Pink soft hair, honey eyes and pale skin.

Weapon: Heart Rod.

Main attack: Spiral Heart

Movement(s): Can make you think she has a 'cool n' spicy' act, but she a lie.

Name: Fujisaki Nadeshiko

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: : Purplish blue hair that reaches her waist, usually worn in a ponytail with a hairclip. Chestnut eyes and a light tan.

Weapons: Naginata and Robe of Feathers.

Main Attack: Dance of the Cherry Blossoms.

Movement(s): Swift and fast, she can land an attack without you even knowing it.

Name: Hoshina Utau

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blonde hair that reaches waist, violet eyes and fair skin.

Weapon: Nightmare Trident.

Main attack: Nightmare Lorelei

Movement(s): She sings with like, the best voice ever, sending fanboys and girls into a trance.

Name: Mashiro Rima

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blonde wavy hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

Weapon: Juggling clubs and a tightrope.

Main attack: Juggling Party.

Movement(s): She uses her Tsundere powers against everyone.

Name: Yuiki Yaya

Age: 15

Gender: Loli

Appearance: Ginger brown hair, brown eyes and a light tan.

Weapon: A huge rattle.

Main attack: She can summon a swarm of rubber duckies to attack at her wim.

Movement(s): This bitch be a loli actin like she know shit, bitch needs to learn her place!

"Wait… Onii— I mean Ikuto and I have the same girl?" Shota Boy Tadase said. Our Master nodded. My mouth dropped.

"Dafuq! Why?!" I asked. "We gotta give her that DP?"

The boss got excited at what I suggested, but shook his head anyways.

"Because she's the leader, and you know how Home Gurls get when another Home Gurl need them. They got each others back! Now go get ready!" he answered. "Better activate my hidden camera app…" I heard him whisper as we nodded and ran back to our rooms. I got ready for whatever happened. Bitch fuck with me, she gonna get Slit Cunt!

~~~_In an Abandon Building_~~~

Out of all the places it had to be here, I could see why this place is abandoned. It'll probably take a day to find what we're looking for! The "Master" said it was a gem…

"JUGGLING PARTY MOTHERFUCKER!" we heard someone yell. And before we knew it we were being chased by some juggling clubs.

"Slit Cunt!" I yelled, breaking one of the pins.

"SHIT!" I heard Kūkai cuss. I looked over at him and he was fighting some girl with long blonde hair, and I mean long. I'd hate to see her pubic hair...

"TADASE! We gotta get that gem before the girl does!" I informed and started running towards the building. I heard his footsteps behind me as we came upon a brand new looking elevator and a staircase that looked like some Silent Hill shit. We took the stairs, all but Nagihiko who took the elevator. We ran until we reached a room with a crimson red diamond.

"Yes! We've made it without getting into any trouble!" Tadase said grabbing my arm. I wanted to but now wasn't the time.. I went to grab but right before I did I heard a voice behind us...

"Think again, Agent Faget," a feminine voice. Does that mean...

:-:_Amu's P.O.V_:-:

I saw a midnight blue haired guy run into the building with a blonde guy behind him. Must be Agent Ikuto and Agent Tadase. I started running after them, but I knew I couldn't make it on time, so...I started climbing the walls.

"WHOA!" I shouted. I was almost hit with one of Rima's bowling pins, this bitch better watch her shit! I continued climbing until I saw two guys and a red gem. As they were about to reach it I sneaked in and eavesdrop on what they were saying.

"Yes! We've made it without getting into any trouble!" the blonde guy said, grabbing the midnight blue haired guy's arm. They gave a sparkly look into each other's eyes, right before the midnight blue haired one nodded and attempted to grab the gem. But then…

"Think again, Agent Faget," I said as I stepped out of hiding. They looked at me shocked.

"Where the fuck you come from?" the blonde one said. I gave him the swerve gesture.

"Step away from the gem nigguh" I ordered. They shook their heads. I smirked and cracked my knuckles, "Okay. Have it your way. Kawaii-desu Moe mode, activate!" I said as I began doing many Loli poses, Heart Rod in hand, sparkles exploding with each pose. I spun my Heart Rod and threw it right at em. They dodged it!

Yaya appeared behind them out of nowhere.

"Yaya has you know!" she said, as she raised her giant rattle. But my Heart Rod hit her right in the face just as they ducked. Her rattle flew up in the air and land hard right on her head.

"Are you fucking kidding me Yaya?! You ruined my plan, you stupid, fucking, abortion!" I yelled at her. But she didn't repond, she just laid there, unconscious…

Bullshit I know that bitch can hear me.

"Nice try. But Tadase here can throw better than that," he said. Oh hell no, I charged right at the motherfucka. They didn't notice because their back was facing me. I grabbed the who I now knew was Agent Ikuto by the hair, faced him towards me, and bitch slapped the nigga over and over.

"Bitch I throw like a motherfukin pro!" I yelled in his face, slapping it. I continued doing this until I felt someone grab me by my shoulders and through me across the room.

"Oh hell to the fuck nah!" I shouted. I felt someone grab me by my legs and smash me against the wall. Whoever it was they continued doing that while Agent Shota and Agent Ikuto headed towards the gem. I needed to think of something. And I needed to think now, or we're seriously fucked!

~~~Hope you guys liked it, took me awhile to do. Put a lot of thought into this... Surprised I'm on my second Terr Bear version of a story! Don't forget to review and read the original by Girl with Life Full of Anime!~~~


End file.
